Saiyan joins the team
by Ulquiorra Schiffer 007
Summary: As an experiment went wrong , Goku is sent to a city protected by greatest superheroes. Let find out what happens when the saiyan joins them in order to protect the world . And meets people far stronger than anyone he has ever faced. YOU DECIDE THE PAIRING.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N NOTE: THIS STORY TAKES PLACE THREE YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF BATTLE OF GODS. THIS STORY WILL ALSO INCLUDE THE EVENTS OF ULTIMATE SPIDERMAN.**

**BETA : Roxyfire57**

**CHAPTER 1: NEW YORK CITY….?**

**New York City**

Oscorp Headquarters…..

"Octavius! How much more time you need?!" shouted Norman Osborn. After several failed attempts to acquire Spiderman's powers, the ambitious head of Oscorp Company decided that if he can't steal the powers from this Universe's Spiderman, then he would find a new, hopefully much easier target - the Spiderman of a parallel universe.

"Sir, please! I just need a few more days and this machine will be ready to open a vortex to the other world." pleaded Dr. Octopus, trying his best to stay on the good side of Norman. No matter how hard he tried to stand on the expectations of that man, he still was treated like a dirt bag, like a prisoner. Life has always been hard on him, and Dr. Octopus hoped that it wouldn't get worse.

"I had already gave you whatever you need, Doc. It's been three months since you are working on this. No more excuses!" said Norman as he snatched the remote panel from Dr. Octavius, ignoring the doctor's protests.

"But, sir, it still incomplete if-"

"Don't you 'but' me!"

As soon as he pushed the button of remote, a vortex gate opened in front of him.

"I had enough of Spiderman, Stark and S.H.I.E.L.D.! Once I steal Spiderman's powers, this whole world will be mine! I will be ruler of this world!" said Norman laughing menacingly. He rubbed his hands greedily as he observed the vortex with malicious intents swimming in his head.

Both the smile and laugh faded from Norman's face as the vortex disappeared as soon as it was created.

"Sir, you can't go through it! This vortex is unstable, it need more power! We don't have the required energy." Octavius informed.

"Then supply the power in it! Use the arc reactor that you stole from Stark Industry, you imbecile!" Norman gritted his teeth in anger. The success was just mere step away from him, yet due to continuous empty warning of his idiot prisoners he couldn't achieve it. He was just so close! Nothing was going to stand in his way, even if it was as dangerous as this.

Octavius did what he was ordered to do. In a few short minutes, the machine was fitted with the arc reactor. He knew this isn't going to end well but still there was nothing he could do to change the mind of his master. He was just a mere puppet of Norman. Oh! How much he hated this man! In fact, now that he thought of it, Octavius wouldn't really mind if his invention blew up with Norman in it.

"Supplying energy in 5…..4…3…..2…..1…..System functioning properly. Conditions normal." said Dr. Octopus as the machine buzzed to life, working properly. "The vortex is now stable. It is now safe to enter."

With a determined nod, Norman started walking towards the vortex. Just as he was about to step through the gateway, the whole room started shaking violently, sparks erupting from the vortex. On instinct, Norman backed away from the vortex, before turning to Octavius, pointing at him accusingly.

"No! NO! NO! NO! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING NOW?!" shouted Norman in anger and frustration.

"System overload…Arc is supplying too much energy! The portal is unstable, and is falling apart!" replied Dr. Octopus, who was currently trying his best to stabilize the vortex but his efforts were futile. "Sir, we need to get out of here! This whole area is going to explode in few seconds!"

DBZ UNIVERSE

Son Residence….

"Gohan! I am hungry! Where is the food?" asked the young saiyan Goten holding his stomach which was growling every 5 seconds.

"Just a few minutes and the food will be ready!" replied his elder brother Gohan, watching in amusement from the stove as his brother groaned.

A few minutes later, Gohan and Goten were sitting around the table eating -no, inhaling- the food pretty much like they have never seen it before.

"It's really tasty, isn't it? I wonder if I should open a restaurant. Hm, what do you say?" asked Gohan happily. He was surprised, however, when he saw tears running down Goten's cheeks.

"What's the matter, Goten? Is the food not tasty?" asked Gohan to which Goten answered 'no'.

"So then what is it?"

"It's … just…. The food….it reminded me of mother!" replied Goten as he started sobbing.

'Oh, Goten! It's been 4 years since she died of cancer. I miss her a lot like you do. I bet father does too. But he is still busy training hard. I guess he is still more interested in fighting and eating rather than in women. Or maybe that is the only way he can still keep himself from breaking...' Gohan thought as he moved towards Goten to comfort him.

In Hyperbolic Time Chamber…..

"Achooo! That's not good. I think I caught a cold." Goku mused to himself. Not giving it another thought, Goku continued his training. As Goku flew, he started punching and kicking an invisible enemy at insane speeds. This training went for another 4 hours.

"Phew! That's good. I guess these weight clothes are working better than I imagined." said Goku panting lightly.

"But this training is nothing compared to what I want to achieve. Even after all these years of training I would still be unable to beat Lord Bills while in Super Saiyan 3. But I will definitely get stronger than him one day.' Goku thought as he clenched his fist in determination.

After taking a short break, Goku returned to his training. Taking a comfortable fighting stance, Goku cupped his hands and moved them near his waist and concentrating his energy, he prepared for his signature move.

"KA….. ME …. HA …. ME …. HAAAAA!" yelled Goku as he sends his kamehameha wave forward. As the attack ripped through the air at an intense speed, it curved and started moving towards its creator.

"This time I will stop it.' Goku thought with a grin on his face.

As Goku was about to prepare himself to block the attack, a large vortex opened behind him. Feeling himself getting pulled towards the vortex, Goku powered up and started flying away to escape it. Just as he was about to escape the gravitational pull of it, he was hit square in the chest by his own Kamehameha wave which sent him flying and he plunged into the vortex, falling. It disappeared as quickly as it appeared, leaving behind an empty chamber.

MARVEL UNIVERSE

OSCORP HEADQUATERS…..

Passing through a long dark and seemingly endless tunnel, Goku landed hard on his butt in a room full of weapons and advanced technology. Seems like something Capsule Corporation would have, he thought, but it just doesn't feel right... As he turned his gaze, he saw the back of two men running out of the room. One was wearing black suit and tie while the other was donned in a suit with four giant robotic hands.

"Hey wait! Wher-" Goku was about to call out for them but was cut off when the whole room exploded. Yelping in astonishment, he was sent flying outside the building as the blast was in such a close range he failed to deflect it, before crashing into a series of other large buildings.

A large crater was formed where Goku landed, scaring the citizens of New York.

"Ouch!" whined Goku in a little pain as he walked out of crater without any scratch or injury.

As he looked around he found himself in an unknown city with large skyscrapers. His attention turned towards a large television screen attached to the front of a huge building. On the screen, a news-reporter was insulting a man in red and blue spandex costume.

"Man! What a bad day! Not only have I been crashing down again and again, but now I am stuck in place of which I know nothing about!" Goku tried to concentrate on his friends' ki. "Damn! This usually doesn't happen. I can't sense Gohan and others' energy."

After four to five failed attempts, Goku decided to walk around the city, tired of the day's events. The city, though unfamiliar, was more beautiful than any other he had ever seen in his life and during the night, the glowing buildings with their flashing neon lights were giving it an extraordinary look. Goku was surprised to see that there were no flying cars in this city, unlike West City which was full of them.

Asking the random passers-by, Goku came to know the city was called New York City. But none of them ever heard about West City or Capsule Corporation, which he figured was the most famous company for inventing the capsules. In fact, no one has heard of capsules! Many people were looking at Goku and giving him odd looks due to his unique hair style and unnaturally muscular body.

As he was walking, Goku saw a group of girls looking at him sheepishly and whispering among each other. They giggled when he stopped to stare at them for a moment. One of the girls approached him and giving him a piece of paper with seductive wink before skipping away happily to join her friends. As Goku opened the paper, he saw some numbers scrawled on it, along with the letters "XOXO". Not knowing what to do with it, he decided to keep it with him so that he could ask Gohan about it when he returned.

Suddenly Goku heard a growling noise, from his own stomach. "Man! I hadn't eaten anything for about a half day and now I am extremely hungry," he whined before looking around to find something to eat. A smile lit up on saiyan's face as he saw a huge apple tree standing tall in the middle of the park he had wandered to. It was just a matter of seconds the apples on the tree was reduced from dozens to just a few as Goku was showing no mercy on the poor tree and the literal fruits of it's labor.

"Sir, I have to ask to stop right now." Came a voice from below the tree. Goku paused from eating and peered down from his branch, noticing a man in a blue uniform.

To hungry to care what the man had to say, Goku continued eating again, making the man growl in annoyance.

"Sir, this is public property. You can't just eat all the apples. If you continue this, you will get yourself in trouble." the cop warned.

"Officer 0108B. We have a major problem here at 29th Avenue. Some thugs are robbing the city bank and have kept civilians hostages. The thugs are armed with heavy weaponry, and we suspect there is a bomb with them. We need backup right now. Do you copy?' Came an announcement at cop's radio transmitter.

"Copy that. I will be few minutes."

"It seems today is your lucky day, pal. I will let-huh? Where did he go?" the cop wondered aloud as Goku was nowhere at the sight.

Although it would take a few seconds by flight for Goku to reach the bank, he had to follow the cops to the scene being in an unfamiliar place. As Goku reached the bank, he saw the whole building was surrounded by large numbers of cops and cars.

"Sir, you are not allowed to go in there. This place is dangerous," warned one of the military as Goku approached the bank. Giving no heed to the warning, Goku brushed the uniformed guards away and headed towards the building, only for the cops to try tackle and stop him. But their force's entire attempt proved to be futile as Goku, before anyone could blink was standing at the entrance of bank.

As Goku entered the bank, he saw two masked men who were throwing large wads of money in a huge bag, while the other three had their wepons pointed at the group of civilians and bankers who were cowering in a corner..

"Hey there! I am Son Goku. I heard you people had kept innocent people hostages here. So I am here to request you leave them before anyone get hurts. Can you do that?" asked Goku innocently.

"What the?! How the fuck did he entered here?! Weren't you supposed to shoot anyone who tries to enter?!" shouted one of the thugs to his partner. He turned and pointed his gun, enraged, at Goku.

"Hey you! I don't know who you are but made a huge mistake coming here!" threatened the thug.

"Oh but I thought I already told you my name. I am Son Goku and I am stop you." Goku replied, with his famous Son grin.

"Shut the fuck up bastard!" yelled the thug as he fired the machine gun at the oblivious saiyan. The robbers' eyes widened in shock as the bullets simply bounced off Goku's body harmlessly.

"Hehe…that tickles! Look guys, I would have like to play with you but you are putting innocent people in danger. Let them go and I promise no harm will come to you." Goku told them calmly, with hint of sincerity in his voice.

"Like hell we are going to surrender!" said another accomplice as he prepared a rocket launcher to blow the saiyan into pieces. But before he could pull the trigger, his whole body was wrapped by a sticky stringy web, immobilizing hun.

"No. No….Didn't your mommy teach you anything? Kids should not play with dangerous weapons." came a new voice from the shadows. As Goku turned his gaze towards the source of the voice, he saw a masked man hanging from the ceiling, wearing a red and blue spandex costume with a spider tattoo in the middle of the chest. The man resembled the one who was getting insulted by the reporter he saw on TV before.

The second thug was knocked out as he kicked by a boy who entered flying into the bank. He was wearing a weird helmet and armor and his body was surrounded by blue aura which Goku felt similar to that of ki.

"Admit it, Spidey. I am thousand times better than you." The boy with helmet bragged.

"Shut up! Glowing Bulb!" The masked man shouted. In an unexpected manoeuvre, the duo started arguing with each other.

"Gosh! Spiderman! Nova! Will you two idiots ever stop arguing with each other and work as a team?"A girl, who was wearing a white costume which resembles that of a cat or tiger, clicked her tongue in annoyance as she punched the third thug who fell out of consciousness.

Where did they come from? Goku assumed that one wearing red costume was called Spiderman since there was a picture of a spider on his outfit while the other had to be Nova. Hearing the sound of gunshots, Goku saw yet another boy dodging the gunfire from the thugs. He was wearing a yellow mask which covered his eyes and hairs and green shirt with dragon tattoo on it.

"White tiger is right. Pride is the greatest fall for a man. You two should work as a team." The newcomer quipped as he charged towards the thug, concentrating his chi in his right hand and punched the man sending him fly few meters away.

"You motherfucker! You are going to pay for it!" the last remaining thug yelled in a desperate attempt as he launched the rocket at the superheroes.

"Look out guys!" shouted a black African-American guy, with exceptional muscles and wearing sunglasses, as he pushed them away and took the explosion head on. The explosion send the him only a few feet away. Other than that there was no sign of pain and injury on him, other than slightly singed clothes, much to Goku's surprise.

"YOU! YOU! IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! WE SHOULD HAVE ESCAPED BY NOW BUT BECAUSE OF YOU OUR ENTIRE PLAN HAS FAILED!" the thug accused as he pointed the rocket launcher at Goku.

"What? Me?" asked Goku, confused.

"DIE! BASTARD!" shouted the thug as he launched the rocket.

"Look out!" warned Spiderman in shock as this new guy was about to get blown in pieces. Just as the rocket was about to collide into Goku, just a few inches away from him, he simply swatted with his right hand sending it exploding outside the building.

"W-what?! H-he is a monster?!" the thug recoiled and shouted in fear as he retreated outside the building. But before he ran much further, Goku phased in front of him giving a light chop to his neck, making him fall unconscious at the spot.

"Sorry but that had to be done." Goku apologized as he picked up the last thug, putting him with his other unconscious partners. Goku was confused as he saw the looks of surprise and shock on Spiderman and his team member's faces. None of them knew what to say.

"Wow! Amazing! How did you do that? Can you teach me to do that?" asked Nova in excitement, being the first to break the silence.

**(Chibi Nova swatting off Chibi Spiderman's web before grabbing and beating him like a mob)**

"Well, I just swat it off, like this," Goku moved his hands in a swinging motion, "and hit the pressure point of the guy at his neck." Goku replied not sure if he answered correctly.

"Who are you? Are you a new hero working for S.H.I.E.L.D?" asked Spiderman.

"S.H.I.E.L.D? Never heard of it. What is it? I am Son Goku." Goku replied with a smile. "And you are?"

"You don't Know who we are?" Spiderman regarded Goku in surprise. He and his team members were one of the most famous superheroes of New York City and this new guy, Son Goku, with wild and spiky hair that defies gravity, doesn't know about them?

"I am Spiderman, this is Nova, White Tiger, Iron Fist and Power Man. We are the protectors of this city." told Spiderman as he introduced Goku to his teammates respectively.

"Where are you from? I have never seen you here before. Especially with such power, S.H.I.E.L.D should have already you by now." asked White Tiger. Everyone started staring at Goku in curiosity. The saiyans blushed and fidgeted nervously.

"Well….. haha… You see, I am not from this city. I was training at Hyperbolic Time Chamber when a big hole appeared and sucked me in. When I hit the ground the hole exploded and now I am stuck here in this city." Goku chuckled lightly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hmm…..that must be a dimensional vortex." Spiderman thought aloud.

"Director Fury, are you there?" Spiderman tapped on his watch when it appeared on his wrist and a bald black man wearing an eye-patch appeared on the watch.

"Yes, I have heard everything. Bring that man to here. I have to talk to him." Nick Fury ordered.

"Got it." Spiderman as he turned his attention towards Goku. "Hey, Goku, the director of SHIELD wants to meet you. Maybe he can find a way to send you back home."

"Really?! That sounds great. So this Fury guy, is he a nice person?" asked Goku happily, almost bouncing.

"Well….. if you obey him he can a very nice person but if you go against him, he can be a really scary." told Spiderman, sweating nervously.

**(Chibi Spiderman running desperately for his life as Chibi Fury was firing at him while laughing menacingly)**

"Ha-ha…he sounds like Piccolo."

"Is Piccolo a friend from your world?" asked Spiderman before receiving nod from Goku. "So that means he is the Nick Fury of your world? That's scary!"

**(Chibi Fury now with Chibi P iccolo having wicked smiles on their faces stared firing at Chibi Spiderman)**

"Where is Fury now?" Goku asked.

"The helicarrier must be at the outskirts of the city. He must be there, so we'll bring you over. We want to find what Fury wants from you as well." Spiderman offered before receiving a nod from the saiyan.

"You losers wait while I will meet Fury." Nova boosted before flying fast towards the outskirts of the city.

"He is quite over confident." Goku noted.

"You have no idea." replied Power Man, shaking his head.

"Let's see how fast he is." Goku said as he levitated above them. Suddenly Goku's body was surrounded by white aura as he flew towards the outskirts of the city at insane speeds, creating strong winds as he passes.

"He is amazing! So incredibly fast!" White Tiger said in awes Goku was now out of their sight.

"What is he? Relative of Thor and Nova?" thought Spiderman aloud as he was still in shock.

**(Chibi Goku wearing Nova's helmet and carrying Thor'shammer set into the air before crashing into a building)**

MEANWHILE…..

Nova was smiling widely as he was just few hundred meters away from the end of New York. He wouldn't mind a little showing off before that guy.

Suddenly, a blur figure passed flying near him at an incredible speed, which could be easily compared to that of Iron Man, and landed at the outskirts of the city. As Nova reached the destined paced, he was shocked to see Goku standing there looking at him with a large grin on his face.

"Looks like I have won."

"But…. How….when….how did you do that?" stuttered Nova as he can't believe he lost even though he started before everyone else.

"Look like you have managed to shut up Nova." came Spiderman's voice as he and other finally reached there.

"So where is Nick Fury?" asked Goku as he looked around but find no one. Strange, he can sense many energies in the empty sky.

"Above you." Goku watched in awe as a huge helicarrier appeared out of nowhere.

As Goku flew above and landed on the ship, he was surrounded by soldiers pointing their laser cannons at him. The soldiers moved out of the way as the same bald black man on Spiderman's watch walked out, observing Goku in interest.

"You must be Son Goku. I am Nick Fury. Welcome to the S.H.I.E.L.D."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N NOTE: YAY! THE FIRST CHAPTER IS FINISHED. THIS IS MY FIRST DBZ/AVENGERS CROSSOVER. OH AND GOKU WON'T BE PUT DIRECLY INTO THE AVENGERS. IT WILL TAKE SOME CHAPTERS BEFORE MEETING HIM WITH AVENGERS. AS FOR POWERLEVELS OF GOKU…..**

**SIGNIFICALLY PUUTTING IT, BASE GOKU IS STRONGER THAN THE LIKES OF SPIDERMAN, GREEN GOBLIN, POWER MAN AND IRON MAN ETC. THE REST POWERLEVELS WILL BE REVEALED AS THE STORY PROGESSES.**

**ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED. PLEAVE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE. ULQUIORRASCHIFFER007 OUT FOR NOW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : HEY GUYS, SORRY FOR THIS LATE CHAPTER. MY PC IS BROKEN SO I HAD TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER ON PHONE. SO GRAMMER MISTAKES WILL BE MORE. ANYWAYS, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.**

**Krazyfanfiction1 : Thanks, mate**

**Guest (1) : will try my best to make it a harem**

**Hussain64 : sorry for the late chapter. PC is shit**

**Guest (2) : will add jean too ;)**

**itheone : thanks for advice, bro. And yeah, i was looking for a beta. And did found one.**

**SomeDamn Author : Haha, i am glad that you find it funny. As for Vegeta ? Yeah i got plans for him too XP**

**Guest (3) : Thanks, mate. And yeah, Phoenix is far above Goku. After all, its an entity. And if you are saying Thor is above Galactus, then i guess you are taking about Rune Thor, right ?**

**Kazuma Bushi : Yeah, you are right. There are very few Dbz/Avengers crossovers :( And u hate Ultimate Spiderman? Awww, thats sad. i loved that show. But don't worry, Goku will move soon to Avengers :)**

**Guest (4) : Above Galactus? No quite sure, mate. Full power Galactus can go toe to toe with Odin, who can shatter galaxies as side effect of his battles.**

**JGM16 : Thaks, mate.**

**Saiyanfoeva : Thanks, mate. And don't worry, no one in this site downplay Goku. So just sit and enjoy the story :)**

**Archie : She will be with Goku too.**

**Guest (5) : Thanks.**

**coronadomontes : Glad you find my story amusing :D**

**Lord Mortensen : Here what you requested ;) Pairing will be decided later.**

**OKAYYY! BACK WITH THE STORY SHALL WE?... :)**

**BETA : royxfire57**

**CHAPTER 2 : S.H.I.E.L.D? AGENTS?...DAMN TOO MUCH!**

Goku studied the man with the eye patch in front of him with great interest. This man seemed to be more than what his looks were suggesting. But since it was not Goku's place and world, he decided to let it pass.

"Yes, you are right. I am Son Goku. Nice to meet you, Nick Fury." said Goku before shaking his hand with Fury.

"So, Son Goku, i heard your conversation with Spiderman back there. So are you really from another dimension?" asked Fury as he walked into the helicarrier with Goku in tow, and Spiderman's team trailing behind.

"Yeah, i guess so...actually it was Spiderman who suggested that," stated Goku unsure, pointing towards Spiderman.

"Haha... I'm not that great. It was quite easy to find that out, actually." Spiderman boasted in a slightly arrogant tone as he saw an impressed look on Fury's face.

"Yeah whatever," commented Nova, who was bored and irritated by Spiderman's smug behavior.

"Goku, i would like to talk to you about you and your world. Meet me in the meeting room in an hour. You can check out the rest of helicarrier until then. Spiderman will accompany you." Fury instructed as he walked away from the group, heading to the other side of the helicarrier.

"So where to head first?" asked Goku enthusiastically.

"Follow me, muscle man." said Spiderman, as he lead the group.

**45 MINUTES LATER...**

The tour of the carrier was not as fun or as entertaining as Goku had expected. Most of the rooms consisted of advanced technology and high-tech weapons he knew Bulma would go crazy over. Goku was a self-made man, he never really used much of technology, and as much as he knew they were sometimes useful, but most of the time Goku felt that too much equipment was confusing. He still clearly rememered the first time he and Piccolo tried to get their driving licence.

A shiver ran down his spine as he recalled those events.

"I hope if everything is okay back there in my world..." Goku thought aloud.

"Did you say something?" asked Nova.

"Yeah, actually i was wondering if guys have food here. I really am hungry right now." Goku said, clutching his stomach as it started growling. He laughed and scratched the back of his head in the usual Son way, much to the amusement of the team.

"Yeah, sure. SHIELD has all kinds of facilities. You will get plenty of food here." said Nova as they headed towards the kitchen.

Just as the group entered the kitchen, Goku started drooling, gazing hungrily at all the food on the table, as if he had never eaten before.

"Here you go. Eat all you want to," Spiderman said the exact same words Goku wanted to hear.

With that, Goku launched himself at the table in an instant. Everyone sweat-dropped as they watched Goku shove the food up his mouth at such a speed he looked like he was practically inhaling it. Nova wasn't sure if Goku actually managed to taste the food before swallowing it, but regardless the newcomer didn't seem to mind. Chicken, noodles, pizza, none of them could withstand the wrath and fury of Goku's hunger.

"Woah! And I thought I ate a lot! Would you look at that! Now that's just insane." Powerman stuttered in shock, to particularly no one.

"Do you eat this much all the time?" asked Nova, who was just as -to put it nicely, surprised as the rest of the team was.

"No, I usually eat more, but I already had apples," Goku stated casually as he shoved a leg of ham into his mouth, not wanting to stop even to answer a question.

"Oh! I think i gonna be sick." White Tiger grimaced, obviously disgusted at Goku's eating habits. She covered her mouth and willed herself not to throw up her lunch, but failed as she ran out the room looking a tad greener than usual.

A few minutes later, the food on the table was erased form existence. The only survivors that had not been consumed were the empty plates and bowls, along with a few bones that were licked clean of the meat.

"Oh boy! Was the food good or what! I'm full." Goku chirped happily as he patted his stomach.

"I think its time for the meeting, don't you think?" stated Goku as he sauntered out of the kitchen, contented with his meal, leaving behind the jaw-dropped Spiderman, Nova, Iron Man and Powerman.

**MEETING ROOM...**

Everyone had took their seats, all the eyes on Goku and his bottomless pit of a stomach, who was still wondering about the sudden attention. All were anxious to know more about this new visitor from the other dimension. As usual Spiderman was uncomfortable with this unusual silence and decided to break it.

"Congratulations, Mr. Goku, you have won a special one-of-a-kind interrogation with THE one and only, Director Fury! How are you feeling about it?" joked Spiderman, trying lighten up the tension in the room.

He was, however, silenced as Fury shot him a threatning glare before turning his attention towards the Saiyan

"Goku, I want you to tell me all about yourself and I don't want to hear any lies. Don't get me wrong, but I just want to make sure that you are no threat to New York and to the rest of the world." said Fury in a serious tone.

Goku nodded instantly, clearly understanding Fury's reasoning. You can't just trust anyone, he had learnt from his previous battles. Say Frieza, for example. After Goku let him go, the lizard still came back searching for revenge. Unfortunately, Goku was not one to take his own advice-he liked to see the good in even the darkest of souls and give everyone a second chance, whether they deserved or or not.

"Ahem, this is going to sound absurd but in my world, I am, well... not from my own world."

"So that you are-"

"Yes, I am from another world, back in my dimension. I am an alien. I was originally from alien warrior race called Saiyans. They were one of the most ruthless and destruction loving races in the entire galaxy. Their main goal was to explore new planets and purge off their inhabitants, so they can sell the planets to others later." exclaimed Goku, with a hint of rage and disgust in his voice.

Everyone in the room tensed up hearing the the truth about Goku's origin. None of them expected that such a cheerful person to be from such a ruthless and merciless background.

Silence fell upon the room once more as Goku continued his tale.

"But Planet Vegeta-that's the planet the saiyans lived on- along with almost every saiyan was destroyed by an evil galactic overlord known as Frieza for the fear that Saiyans' powers were increasing dramatically and would one day defeat him. You see, the saiyans were actually under Frieza's rule because none of them were strong enough to take him down. Anyways on the same day, I was sent on the Earth as a infant to conquer it. But fortunately after I landed on Earth, I was adopted by a kind old man named Gohan. I was quite aggresive and feisty at first. But due to an accident that I hit my head, I lost all my memories and forgot about my mission of conquering the Earth. Later i made some good friends and battled powerful enemies before eventually becoming one of the Earth's group of fighters called the Z-fighters. My mission is to protect the Earth from the evil monsters and fight strong opponents." Goku explained, honestly.

"I see. Now i get a clear picture of you." said Fury. He thought for a while, before continuing, "we will try our best to find a way to send you back home."

A smile lit up on Goku's face before he nodded.

"Since you claim yourself as Earth's protector, I would ask you to demonstrate your skills. Maybe you can assist us maintaining peace on Earth." Fury nodded.

"Yeah sure. I would gladly help you as much as I can. So do you have a training room or something?" asked Goku, hoping to find a new challenge.

"Yes, we do and i am sure you will like it." replied Fury, a smirk on his face.

**TRAINING ROOM ...**

Goku was now standing in a large empty room supposedly the training room of the S.H.I.E.L.D. A few push-ups and stretching were his basic warm-up routine, and were always required.

"Goku, i will be testing your fighting skills, power and speed first. So for that I will send in some robots to fight with you. You have to destroy them as quickly as you can." informed Fury, his voice echoing through the room.

"What?! That's it?" Goku pouted in disappointment. He had expected more. After all, he had battled Bulma's droids under 300x gravity with Vegeta before.

"If you clear them, I wll make it more challenging later."

"Really?! Alright. then bring it on!" Goku regained his cheerful look and grinned.

Just as those words left Goku's mouth, a part of the ceiling opened up and about 20 human sized robots fell straight out of it. The very moment the robots hit the ground, they rushed towards Goku and started to attack him ferociously, only for Saiyan to dodge the punches and kicks. The ones that had not attacked him at the back shot laser beams at Goku, which were effortlessly evaded.

To say Goku was bored, wasn't wrong. Bulma's droids were much faster and their attacks were stronger, but even they proved no match for a saiyan. In fact, he had been going against them as a child, especially fighting the androids from the Red Ribbon army. To say that it was child's play was largely ironic.

Deciding not to waste any more time, Goku launched multiple ki blasts at the robots, destroying them all in one go.

"Huh? That was easy." mused Goku as he stood in the center of the room, the dismantled and scorched parts of the robots scattered around him.

"Woah! Wait a second. Those blasts! They seem..." Spiderman thought aloud, glancing towards Iron Fist.

"Yes. They seem to be of same energy as mine. Chi or Ki. But he seems to be able to control them far better than I can. We're in totally different leagues of power!" Iron Fist exclaimed, completely taken.

"Wow! I don't know about you guys but that was really cool. I want to know what more this guy can do." said Nova impressed.

Though it can not be seen on Fury but he himself as impressed by Goku's skills. Years of experience as a super spy instinctly told him that Goku was good- no a master at different styles of fighting but still something about this guy doesn't seem fitting. He seems to...hiding something. But what ?

"Okay, Goku, I admit you are skilled enough to handle those robots without any effort. I would now like to see how much better you can do against them." said Fury as he send in the new challenge for the Saiyan.

Goku watched in great interest as the door of the training room opened revealed his new friends, Spiderman and his team. Goku's lips formed a smirk. He had felt like bringing up the idea of sparring with them at some point and he didn't even need to ask!

"This is your challenge." Nick Fury instructed. "You have to defeat Spiderman, Nova, Iron Fist, White Tiger and Powerman all at once. This is one of best training teams in S.H.I.E.L.D. You can back out right now if you want to, i understand."

"What? No way, i'm not backing out! The real fun is starting right now." Goku grinned, his eyes glinting dangerously as a saiyan as took his fighting stance.

With that, Goku and his opponents advanced towards each other. Spiderman, being the team leader was the first to engage in hand to hand combat with Goku and exchange punches with Goku. Or more like, Goku was giving him punches and he was trying his best not to receive them. Even with his spider senses, the web swinger was having trouble dodging Goku's attacks. Deciding to go on offense, Spiderman swung his fist at Goku's face. Goku ducked, easily dodging his attack and threw a punch at Spiderman, who narrowly saved himself when he dodged it by doing backflips.

Without looking behind, Goku side stepped, dodging a sneak attack from White. He gazed towards his right, and saw Iron fist running towards him. Soon both started exchanging punches and kicks at an inhuman speed. Having an upper hand in both combat speed and reaction time, Goku managed to deliver a swift kick to right shoulder of Kunglar warrior sending him few meters away.

Nova hovered in air while watching his team mates fighting with the Sayain while looking for an opening to attack. Just as Goku kicked away Iron Fist, his left side was left unguarded-or thats what Nova thought, that is. Deciding to take that chance, Nova released an energy blast at Goku who saw the attack coming and performed multiple backflips, avoiding the blast before sending his own ki ball at Nova.

Nova saw the ki blast approaching him at a very high speed, but managed to avoid it at the last second. To his surprise, Goku suddenly appeared in front of him before hitting Nova with a devastating punch that knocked the air out of him. The force was enough to send him through the walls of the training room and crashing into the rooms several meters away, before the defeated warrior blacked out.

As Goku touched down gracefully, he found himself wrapped in the sticky webs by Spiderman. Seeing his opponent immobilized for the moment, Spiderman advanced at Goku hoping to at least land a single hit in the fight.

The strength and flexibility of the webs were very impressive, Goku had to admit. It was more durable that it seemed. Applying a considerable amount of strength, Goku snapped the web strings and broke free before dodging a series of punches and kicks from the web swinger. Seeing an opening, Goku delivered a right uppercut to Spiderman followed by a kick on the neck and a punch which were enough to make Spiderman crash into the wall, unconscious.

White Tiger lashed at the saiyan hoping that her attack would work this time. But to her surprise, Goku disappeared from her sight before re-appearing behind her. A stinging pain was felt on her neck before she slipped into the darkness.

Powerman, deciding that he had seen enough, made his first move by charging towards him, as Goku did the same.

"HAA!" yelled Powerman.

"HYAA!" Goku yelled as they were in a straight fist bump struggle, trying to push each other away. Neither of them gained upper hand before Goku decided to end it.

Powerman wondered in his mind about the smirk that had formed on Goku's face. The answer to his question came quickly as Goku drove his knee into Powerman's chin followed by a uppercut, leaving him dazed. By now, Powerman's mind was swirling and his head was throbbing. He regained control of his senses just in time to see a saiyans charging at him.

"Oh shit!" was all Powerman muttered, as he knew what was coming

The next instant, Goku's fist made contact with Power man's face, which surely by far wasn't one of the best moments of Luke's life. The force of the punch was strong enough to create a shockwave, shaking the entire room and sending Powerman straight into the wall, making a man size dent on it.

Seeing that Powerman wasn't going to be able to get up anytime soon, Goku turned his attention towards Iron Fist who was the only member of his team standing. From the past few seconds, Goku realized that Iron fist was the calmest and best fighting member of his team.

"So what you say? Should we end this?" asked Goku smirking.

"I was thinking about the same. We both know how this is going to end but still no harm in trying." replied Iron Fist with a rough smile on his face.

Iron Fist started concentrarting his golden aura in his right hand. Goku decided to fight fair and square as he himself starting gathering his Ki at this right hand too.

"HAA!" with a yell, both warriors ran towards each other.

"Stop it right now!" shouted Fury, but it fell onto deaf ears.

Both warriors were engulfed by the huge golden aura as they collided. The aura explanded in the whole room, destroying everything in sight. The whole helicarrier shook violently. All the windows were shattered by the shockwave.

"Is everyone alright?!" Fury yelled, entering the training room which was completly destroyed.

"Yes. I guess we are." Spiderman coughed slightly along with Nova, White Tiger and Powerman who were barely standing.

"But what about Iron Fist and Goku?"

"We're here." Iron Fist weak shaky voice came from the center of the room. That is, what used to be the centre.

As the smoke cleared, could see Goku levitating in the middle, supporting a beaten-up Iron Fist slowly coming towards them. The middle of the room was completely gone. They had a wonderful view of New York a thousand feel below. But what surprised everyone was that Goku didn't have a single scratch on his body, and was not at all exhausted.

"That was fun. We should try this again." said Goku with a smile on his face as he laid Iron Fist on the ground.

"Don't ever try to pull off those kinds of stunts in my ship again!" warned Fury in a threatning voice.

"So did i pass?" asked Goku happily, making everyone sweatdrop at his naïve behaviour.

Fury sighed, rubbing his temple as if he was speaking to a five year old. Which, in that case, was true in the mental sense. "Yes, you passed. You are now officially a S.H.I.E.L.D agent."

"Agent? What does that mean?" asked Goku innocently. Everyone facepalmed at Goku's stupid question.

"You can say that from now on you are a menber of SHIELD. You will be provided a specific task which you have to perform in order to protect the world." replied Nick Fury explained slowly, simplifying it into the best way he could think off.

" Now, I see. So what task do I have to do?" asked Goku seemingly understanding about his job.

"About that. I still have to decide. You will be informed tommorow." replied Fury.

"And what about us?" asked Spiderman.

"I suppose you have school tommorow. Am i not right?" reminded Fury.

"Oh no! We completely forgot about our test! Damn!" Spiederman said, fear and panic evident in his voice before he and his team ran outside the training room in a frenzy.

"And what about me?" asked Goku, unsure.

"Since you do not have any home here. S.H.I.E.L.D. will provide you with everything even a house for the time being." assured Nick Fury as he and Goku walked out of the room.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Goku was sleeping soundly in his bedroom. Fury wasn't kidding when he mentioned that they provided all facilities. Food, clothes, and training room (which he destroyed yesterday) were all given to him. it was almost as good at Capsule Corp!

"Agent Son Goku. Wake up. Nick Fury has called you." informed a worker from ouside.

After freshening up, Goku threw on a pair of black pants and a yellow T-shirt as his gi needed a wash. He had also requested for more outfits like his orange and blue gi, but they were far from done.

A few minutes walk from his room led him straight to the main control room of SHIELD. Nick was talking to short red haired woman wearing a yellow fork dress. But strangely, the woman had wings on her back, much unlike anyone he had seen before.

"Nice timing, Agent Goku. I was discussing about your mission with a member of Earth's strongest team, Avengers." told Nick Fury. "She will be your partner for your first mission."

"Agent Goku? Huh?" exclaimed his new partner with interest as she moved towards with Goku with warm smile on her face "You have no idea how many people here are talking about you defeating Spiderman and his team effortlessly.

"Heh, i think i overdid back there." said Goku while rubbing back of his head in the usual Son way, blushing slightly. "And please call me Goku. Agent Goku sounds awkward."

The woman in front of him giggled before nodding. "Sure, Goku. It will be fun working with you."

"Oh, I am so sorry for my rude behavior. What's your name?" asked Goku.

"I am Janet Van Dyne. But you can simply call me Wasp"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N : Yeah! Chapter 2 is completed. Please tell me what you think about foghting scenes. Also you can point out if Goku is overpowered but i hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Anyways, please review, favorite and follow. Reviews are a boost to every author so don't forget to review :D**

**UlquiorraSchiffer007 out for now .**


End file.
